The Silver Saviour
by Red x Mist
Summary: Kagome wishes upon the jewel and is thrown into a new world with new problems. She meets an odd individual with silver hair. Can he help mend her shattered heart or will he make things even worse?. Fail summary but it should be decent :3 Rated M for language and later chapters etc
1. 1 Lost

**The Silver Saviour**

Summary: The final battle has taken its toll on Kagome. Can a certain perverted sensei repair the damage that has been done? A Naruto Shippuden/Inuyasha crossover

"speech"

'thought'

"_**voices"**_

Written by – Red Mist, My first story so point and laugh at how awful it is if you so wish.

In the beginning of this story Kagome will be 18, so she and the gang have been hunting Naraku for three years. This story is rated M for later content, bad language. Just to be safe :P

Chapter one

Naraku was dead. They were forever gone from the world. In the final battle all her friends had perished. Her sister, brother...gone. Inuyasha had fallen protecting her from a youkai, Naraku taking advantage of his distracted state shot a tentacle through his heart. Miroku's wind tunnel had finally taken him. Sango rushing to save her love was sucked into the wind tunnel along with him. Kirara and Shippo had been overcome by the number of youkai attacking them. Witnessing their deaths Kagome became enraged, filled with sorrow, she glared at the foul spider half-breed.

Running at a sprint she charged for Naraku. It was at this point that Lord Sesshomaru and his pack arrived at the scene. The Inu Lord upon seeing his nemesis charged to battle. Leaving young Rin in the care of Jaken and Ah-Un.

Naraku, deciding to focus on Sesshomaru rather than Kagome made the last mistake he would ever make. Underestimating the young miko. Kagome bringing all her powers to the surface sent it out in a magnificent blast. Naraku's screams could be heard. Left behind was a small pink jewel, the Shikon no Tama.

Witnessing the destruction of his enemy Sesshomaru left without a glance at the miko. Bending down to pick up the small jewel, Kagome examined it closely. Wondering why so many would want such an accursed thing.

Tying the jewel to a small chain she carried she placed it around her neck. Feeling it thrum against her skin. Momentarily ignoring the bastard item she looked at the battle field. Sango and Miroku's bodies were gone. Shippo and Kirara's bodies had been partially devoured. And Inuyasha, oh her beloved had a hole in his heart that she could not repair. Crying out in despair, she cursed the Gods for doing this to her. Stealing away her friends and son.

A day later she had gathered their remains and buried them beneath the Goshinboku. Delivering, Kaede, the bad news. The old woman seemed unsurprised at this information as if she knew all along this would happen. Kagome requested she finish her training with her before she return home. And thus her new journey began.

Six months later Kagome had learned all that Kaede could teach her. Kagome had gained proper control of her powers and had become a formidable foe. Still there was much she still had to learn about her powers. She was only tapping into the surface of her potential. However, six months had done little to lessen the pain of losing her friends. Crying herself to sleep for weeks until she put her grief on hold in order to focus on training. Kaede had warned her not to but Kagome simply did not wish to deal with the pain.

Not long after she completed her training Kaede passed away another one of her precious people lost. She had informed her family that she had chosen to live in the village to replace Kaede but would still visit them. The village would not make it through winter without a priestess there to help and she could not abandon them when they needed her.

One night whilst resting under the Goshinboku she began to think,

'I wasn't strong enough. I was so useless, Inuyasha, died because of me. I was supposed to sense the jewel and I never even noticed it until Naraku appeared.' Fondling the jewel that was hanging from her neck.

'I wish I were stronger, like Sesshomaru he is strong and smart. Naraku could never beat him.' She sighed. "I'm not a dog demon like he is, nor am I a fox demon like Shippo. I'm pathetic." Tears threatening to spill…she could no longer hold them back she cried.

"_**Do not cry little miko"**_

'What was that?'

"_**I am the jewel and you are my guardian. I can give you what you want, all you need do is ask."**_

'I…I wish I was a demon…but I don't want to lose my miko powers!' As soon as she thought those words she realised what she had done. She had made a selfish wish on the jewel and she would pay for it. 'But in what way?'

"_**I shall grant your wish"**_ the jewel's many voices echoing in her head. Light seeped from her pours coating her body in an ethereal glow. Her body felt like it was burning...changing.

"_**Foolish miko, you have made a selfish wish and now we shall punish you!" **_Laughter was ringing in her ears. It was all too much, the pain, sorrow, misery...she couldn't take it all at once...she passed out.

She awoke sometime in the night. Her vision, surprisingly good in this darkness, revealed to her that she was no longer by the sacred tree. Glancing around her surroundings she noticed she was in a forest. Which one she knew not and that was currently her main issue… or so she thought. A gust of cold wind blew by and caused her to shiver. She looked at herself wondering why the wind was bothering her so. To her utter horror she was completely naked and not only that she had a tail!

'What! Why the HELL do I have a tail' patting her head she felt no fuzzy ears on top of it, checking the area where her ears would normally be she felt that they had become pointed. Similar to Sesshomaru.

'Oh my God I'm a dog demon!'

"_**Wrong miko-demoness you are a fox demon miko. You did not specify what species of demon you wished to become so we chose for you. As punishment for your deed we have sent you to another world,you will never see your family or your precious village. We have also merged with your body and cannot be removed, so long as our souls live so shall you" **_The jewel snickered. Amongst the voices a quiet voice sighed in pity for the miko.

"YOU LIAR!" She screamed, of all things it could do it made sure to cause her as much grief as possible. She knew the consequences for her actions would be dire...but surely it could not have transported her to another world! It had to be lying.

A gust of wind blew past and she could smell something approaching. Guessing these were her new demon senses she listened to them. The last thing she wanted was to be caught naked by some stranger. She leaped into a tree a few feet away surprising herself. Unbeknownst to her It's branches were bending slightly to hide her as if knowing what she wanted.

A man with silver/grey hair that defied gravity and wore clothes that gave her the idea of him being a warrior of some kind appeared in the clearing followed by a blonde boy with spikey hair wearing a bright orange jump suite. And last but not least, a girl with hideously pink hair arrived complaining about something.

"Kakashi Sensei what are we doin' here huh? I didn't hear nothing!" The blonde asked, confusion written clearly on his face.

"Quiet Naruto. I heard someone shouting, it sounded like a woman. Whoever they are they should not be so close to our village and as shinobi it is our job to investigate. Look here, there are tracks in the mud, it looks like something fell straight down and hit the dirt. Yet there doesn't seem to be anything else." Kakashi explained.

Kagome at this point was worried. She was stark naked in a completely new world and there were already people hunting her. Pressing back harder against the tree she was hiding in she rattled a few leafs. She froze the silver/grey haired man, Kakashi, was his name was staring straight at the spot she was hiding in. She leaped to another tree, the plants helping to hide her.

Looking back at the spot she had just been in, the silver haired man was there. 'That was way too close' she thought. Jumping back down to speak with his students he whispered to them, but despite his efforts her now keen hearing picked up every word he said.

"There is definitely something here we will report back to the Hokage at once." He whispered and with that the threesome disappeared. Kagome sighed and jumped down from the tree approaching the spot where she woke up this, Kakashi, was right it looked like she had fallen from the sky and just hit the ground. Her stomach was displeased at her lack of food for it and not only that she was parched.

"Okay short term goal list. Find some clothes, find some food, water and some kind of shelter." Smelling something pure nearby which, if according to Inuyasha's description on the scent of water, was indeed water. She headed toward the oddly alluring smell. Within a minute or so she had stumbled upon a small clear water lake. Overjoyed at the marvelous liquid she ran to the water's edge and kneeled so she could drink.

She stared for a moment at her reflection. Her brown eyes had turned a deep blue and she had two black markings on either cheek like that of Sesshomaru, she had fangs and claws and her hair had gone from being shoulder length to reaching down to her lower back. And was it just her or was she taller now? She was around 5ft 5 now she looked to be about 5ft 8. She had changed a lot over the years her body developing from that of a girls to a fully grown woman. She had curves that would make any woman jealous and her bust was the perfect size for her figure. But this new look shocked her. She was not expecting such a change. But on the up side, she has a tail! She had always wanted a tail now she had a fluffy silver one that just about touched the ground. In stark contrast to her ebony hair. All in all she has to think herself rather odd looking now.

Putting these thoughts aside for now she greedily drank up as much water as she pleased. Deciding it might be a good idea to make use of her tail she covered her lower body with it and used her arms to cover her top half. Using her miko abilities to her advantage she searched for any auras that may be close by. For if there was people there was surely food and clothing. She did not like stealing but she didn't really have a choice... so she headed toward two auras she felt not far away.

Hopping into the trees she spied two men gathered around a fire drunk of their asses. There was a chest a few feet away from them. 'I could take that. But how? And they have food oh what I wouldn't do to get that food.' Perhaps she could fool them. Shippo used to tell her about his kind… well her kind all the time, foxes were brilliant at seduction they used this to their advantage all the time. So she could do the same. They were drunk they wouldn't remember afterwards anyways...

Putting on her sexiest "come hither" look she slowly walked toward the two drunk men. The first man to spot her gapes at her and attempts to gain the others attention however, he had passed out.

"Oh beautiful maiden why have you shown yourself to me?" He slurred in what she supposed was supposed to be his attempt at flirting. Calling him to her she faded into shadow and waited for him to follow. When he was close enough she smacked him hard in the head to knock him out. Returning to their camp she found herself some clothes and put them on. A long, white, mans shirt that she was using as a short dress and some black slacks to wear underneath. The waist was to big so she got some string and tied it around her waist. She looked like a child in her daddies clothing.

Now clothed and feeling warm from the fire Kagome ate the food they had been cooking. Found herself a bag and took what she wanted, making sure they still had some supplies left then took her leave. She was lost in a new world and she would need to be prepared.

.

/.

.

.

Okay so that's the end of the first chapter, I was excited to get this up and see what people think depending on how many reviews I get I will continue this story ^^

Helpful criticism is always welcomed!

As this is my first story I expect there to be a lot of things needing fixed but still remember to point out the things I am doing right xD

Also the summary is awful but in short it is a kags/Kakashi pairing

I have exams etc this year but I shall try my very best not to abandon this story.

I realised when I was about to publish this chapter that you need double spacing so I had to go back and put them in so I may have missed a few . Sorry if I have!

Red x Mist xx

Update - My last preliminary exam is this wednesday then I have about 3 months till my proper exams. In which time I will of course be studying and writing this story so expect an update fairly soon :D


	2. 2 Discovery

Silver Saviour Chapter 2

Summary: The final battle has taken its toll on Kagome. Can a certain perverted sensei repair the damage that has been done? A Naruto Shippuden/Inuyasha crossover

"speech"

'thought'

"_**voices"**_

Written by – Red x Mist, My first story so point and laugh at how awful it is if you so wish.

In the beginning of this story Kagome will be 18, so she and the gang have been hunting Naraku for three years. This story is rated M for later content, bad language. Just to be safe :P

Chapter 2 :D my prelims are over yay!

Kagome had been wandering for a few days and had stumbled across a large village. Houses dotted about here and there, stalls lining the streets with vendors shouting their deals. It was a bustling place filled with people. And she hated it. The place stank to high heaven, a mixture of sweat and other things could be smelt by her from a mile away. It overpowered the scent of the freshly baked bread and the frying meat. She understood what Inuyasha meant when he said that humans stink.

Despite this it was a place where she could get food and hopefully some new clothes. But she had no money and when a villager saw her near the village they freaked out (lucky for her nobody believed them when they started screaming about the 'silver tailed monster'). So she couldn't work for money. There really was only one option left for her then…steal. She didn't like the idea, it went against all her beliefs, but if they would not let her work what was she to do? She certainly couldn't plant herself some crops and miraculously make them grow in a day. The river she had been at held no fish. It was her only option she told herself.

There was plenty cover outside the village, the forest made for a wonderful hideout. Getting in would be easy enough. But she was unsure how to steal in a crowded place without being seen. But maybe that wasn't the important part…as long as she didn't get _caught_ she could still go back again. So she would have to practice the art of…tactical retreat as she called it.

"Well I could see how far I can sprint before I tire out it would be a good way of seeing how fast I can go and how long I can last." She muttered to herself. She would run in wide circles around the forest. This way she would also have to dodge obstacles…nature seemed to be on her side today. 'I better do a few stretches first' Doing her toe-touches etc she deemed herself ready to start at a slow jog. Jogging at an easy pace through the forest got boring pretty fast, 15 minutes later she could take the slow pace no longer she wanted to test her abilities. Speeding up she started to sprint, her feet pounding the earth and her heart thundering in her chest. It was such a rush! She loved this! Her breathing was still pretty normal and she wasn't feeling tired at all…she felt like she could run all day!

Being a demon certainly had its perks she had to admit. After thirty minutes of running she still felt no fatigue. She was running as fast as the wind and she was shocked at her speed. However, she wasn't watching where she was running and was about to trip over a tree root! She wouldn't be able to change direction in time. Just when she was resigning herself to eating dirt the root moved out of her path. "What! How is that possible? "Staring at the root it moved back into its original position like nothing had happened.

She felt a sort of tingling feeling, it was sort of like her miko powers just more…aggressive if she could describe it that way. Could…could she have made that root move? No…there was no way. She focused on the feeling. She thought perhaps she could apply her miko training to this situation. Imagining her demon powers as a well within her she brought some to the surface and spread it over her hands. They glowed a light green colour, eyes wide she stared at her hands she had no idea that would actually work.

She placed her hand on the tree's trunk and she felt…life and she could hear a sort of mumbling but could not make it out. It was definitely alive she knew that, all plants were living things this was one of the things Kaede taught her. To respect all life. Maybe she just had to listen harder… but she still could not make it out properly. She would have to practise with her new powers. Intending on finding a clearing and meditating her stomach had other ideas… ' Oi lassy! I'm hungry go get some food right nu!' totally confused why her stomach had a Scottish accent she decided maybe she was so hungry her head was playing tricks with her. Maybe she did hit the ground and she is currently knocked out? She pinched herself, nope painful she was definitely awake.

Time to go steal lunch and satisfy her angry stomach!

Okay another chapter. This one is a bit short but I will have another one up soon as I have a long weekend coming up that I will be spending redrafing essays for my English folio for school and writing this story. I just thought you guys would like another chapter even if it's a bit short ^^

As I have said I will endeavor to finish this story as even though I don't have a huge amount of followers I really don't want to let you guys down after the nice things you have said. It has encouraged me to write more!

But I do ask one thing of you, please before you go write me a review and post it. In one day I got 213 views and 1 review! I enjoy getting feedback and the more I get the faster ill shoot out the new chapters since I don't want to let my reviewers down! Constructive criticism is welcomed I know this story is likely far from perfect and I need to know what is good and what could be improved :D

Anyways end incredibly long authors note…

Red x Mist


	3. A Lucky Discovery

**The Silver Saviour Chapter 3**

Summary: The final battle has taken its toll on Kagome. Can a certain perverted sensei repair the damage that has been done? A Naruto Shippuden/Inuyasha crossover

"speech"

'thought'

"_**voices"**_

Written by – Red x Mist, My first story so point and laugh at how awful it is if you so wish.

Remember guys Kags is 18! M for language blah blah blah

Waiting until the sun was setting Kagome planned her entrance into the village. The shadows gave her a place to hide and she hid her tail under her slacks, it was not the most comfy thing to do but at least she appeared normal. However, the tip of her tail still poked out the bottom of her trousers. Her plan...she would enter through the back of the village where the foliage was most dense. Sneak her way up to a stall with some food or clothes and steal it, hopefully without them noticing. It was not a very well thought out plan but she hoped it would work. Her stomach was starting to annoy her with it's never ending complaints.

That was how it was supposed to work but things didn't _quite _work out as she'd planned…She got into the village without a hitch but _every single _stall with food or clothes she came to she simply could not steal from. One was being run by a pregnant woman who looked to be lacking a husband another had 3 children. If she stole from them she was effectively stealing food from the children's mouths how could she do that?

Now she was in a village and she could not bear to steal a thing from them. If only she could find someone who would not suffer too much from her theft, someone rich…but what were the chances of her finding such a person in this place? It was a small village but…there was always at least one person who could do with losing a few pounds…now to find said person.

Sticking to the shadows she crept around the village in search of a wealthy looking family. The sun was now completely gone and the village glowed under the moon's light. Creeping round a corner she found what had to be the biggest house in the village. She would have no qualms stealing from someone with a home this big. Approaching the house she searched for an entrance. She spied an open window, 'too easy' she thought. Climbing gracefully into the open window she found herself in a small room filled with crates. A storage room perhaps? She could take a peek inside but they looked pretty sturdy she would have to make a lot of noise to get into them.

"Well here goes nothing" she muttered, pulling back her fist she slammed it through the crate and tore a hole in it. Rice spilled out the hole, she must have punctured a bag or something. Shoving the torn bag out the way she grabbed two more rice bags. Rummaging through more crates she was lucky enough to find some dried fruits and low and behold some clothes that looked like they would fit her properly. Today was her lucky day it seemed…

Suddenly she heard footsteps rapidly moving toward her. She high-tailed it out the window and ran like hell to the forest taking her loot with her. As she was running a malicious looking man opened the door to the ransacked room and glared at the damaged cargo, vowing revenge against the thief who would _dare_ steal from the most _important_ person in this village. The thief would pay dearly for this.

Kagome was running high on adrenaline she was paranoid that someone had seen her, looking over her shoulder every few seconds as she left the village. Once away from the village she freed her poor tail from its prison and gave it a shake for good measure, a long silver hair falling to the ground as she did so. Yawning, she hid her loot in a bush and leaped into a tree nearby drifting soundly to sleep. The tree's branches crawled across her figure and shielded her from any wandering eyes.

The next morning Kagome woke up feeling refreshed and warm, glancing down at herself and seeing the 'blanket' made from branches she screeched and jerked out the branch, plummeting to the ground. Groaning with pain Kagome glared at the tree that frightened her so. Ignoring it for the moment and deciding that she would prefer to eat food and change before pondering on the matter further…she grabbed her stolen goods from the bush. After she had finished engorging herself on dried fruit, her stomach sated and remaining food hidden, clothes became her new priority. It was a beautiful midnight blue silk kimono, with black vine patterns on the sleeves and waist. It was form fitting around her waist, accentuating her luscious figure, the back of the kimono fanned out hanging at her feet and the front cutting off just at the start of her thighs. Beneath the kimono she wore black knee high tights, leaving her upper thigh slightly exposed. Her feet were still bare though as she had not found any shoes but overall she looked mysterious and sexy…though she was oblivious to that fact. The kimono allowed her tail to move freely behind her which was perfect.

With a delighted giggle and a twirl she enjoyed the feeling of clothes that fit her. "Now I know where to get my supplies from now on. I might have to pay them a visit again soon." She said with a fox like grin, her demonic side showing its head. 'I should practice with my new powers before risking another trip into the village, I shouldn't rely on stealing from people it's wrong' her logic countering her desire for comfort. Looking for a patch where she could practice she found a small grove filled with flowers and a small patch of water, it was incredibly beautiful. "Wow…it's so amazing, nothing like my time, this will be the perfect place for meditation" Sitting down in a small area of grass surrounded by flowers of varying species she closed her eyes and looked inward toward her miko powers. A glowing pink mass was shining brightly, a calming feeling radiating from it. Searching further within her she saw an uncontrolled mass of bright green running wildly within her, a feeling of wildness and danger coming from it. They were her new powers all right…new and completely out of control. She came out of her meditation and sighed.

What a fool she was wishing on the jewel, now she had a whole new list of problems to deal with and she had barely even begun to mourn the loss of her loved ones. "No, now is not the time for this it will have to wait until later. I need to focus on getting these powers under control or they could cause me trouble." She plucked a flower from its stem, a small purple flower with pointed tips. She remembered the moment with the tree root. Closing her eyes once again she imagined her new powers flowing into her hands…only this time they traveled into the flower. It grew twice the size it was previously and she stared in wonder at the flower. She plucked one of the petals, it came off with a twang like metal. It was like it was made of steel…she ran her finger along the edge and yelped when it cut into her skin making her bleed. 'No way, what did I do to it?' She placed the flower on the grass and was unsurprised that it did not return back to its original form. This was easier than she thought, perhaps she had a chance at teaching herself about these new powers of hers? Her miko teachings somewhat applied to her youkai abilities…how hard could it be?

While Kagome was busy in the grove an old man with a scarred face and permanent scowl sent a letter to Konoha, demanding the immediate capture and imprisonment of a thief…Demanding that none other than Kakashi Hatake to lead the party. And on delivery of the thief they would be paid a large sum of money. When he had the thief in his clutches he would make him wish he were never born…

Okay another chapter up, if you want to see what Kagome roughly looks like in her kimono then look at the cover art for this story! I have my English portfolio to work on so this story with be taking a back seat till the end of this month. Hope you enjoy! I know the description of the kimono was not really the best but I'll work on editing it!

It seems I need to clarify something...it has been brought to my attention that the flower scene is similar to that of one in another story. It is pure coincidence! As you know this type of crossover is not the most original (the fox Kagome has been done before of course) so it is no surprise that it may seem similar to other stories in some respects. I got the idea of Kagome's new powers from the Yu Yu Hakusho character Kurama/Yoko. I like the idea of her being a miko/demon who is at 'one with nature' so to speak. I chose to use a flower as a sort of hidden meaning I suppose...something so beautiful becomes so deadly, though still retains its beauty (similar to kagome turning from pure miko, beautiful and seemingly harmless to anyone...has become a demon-miko still beautiful but also deadly) Do not think that I am just using other people's ideas I CHALLENGE YOU TO FIND A SENTENCE IN MY STORY THAT MATCHES ONE IN ANOTHER...I find that writing a story that is effectively the same as another would be pretty pointless. (If anyone replies to my challange with "She sighed." I will burst out laughing

UPDATE - Exams are keeping me busy so updates are going to be slow for the next few months but when my summer holidays come around I promise to update, I am halfway through writing the next chapter but I dont have much free time right now sorry guys..

Red


End file.
